fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Titania
Titania (called Tiamat in the Japanese version) was once a knight in service of Crimea. She first knew Greil since his arrival in Gallia while she was on an exchange program. In Path of Radiance, she is a paladin that is able to use Lances and axes. Her most powerful weapon is the axe. She is the deputy commander of the Greil Mercenaries and also one of the few members of the group who actually supported Ike when he first became the leader of the Greil Mercenaries. Titania acts as a somewhat motherly figure to some of the younger Greil Mercenaries such as Boyd, Ike, Rolf and Mist in Path of Radiance, and to a lesser extent, in Radiant Dawn It is revealed in Titania's Support Conversations in Path of Radiance (and it can to a lesser extent be observed in Base Conversations) that Titania was in love with Greil. This love never really prospered however, due to Greil's marriage with Elena when he first met Titiania. Even after his wife's death Titania never sought to become romantic with Greil due to her knowledge of how much he loved his late wife and other circumstances involving them. She did however grieve quite a lot upon Greil's death by the hand of the Black Knight. Titinia is ultimately a very kind person who does her best to try to protect all of the members of the Greil Mercenaries. Path Of Radiance Titania first appears in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. She becomes playable early on and is a pre-promoted Paladian. She has a decent speaking role throughout the game being the second in command of the Griel Mercenaries, and advisor to Ike. As a pre-promoted Paladin, Titania is considerably stronger then the other units under player control early in the game. She also receives considerably less experience points when she kills an enemy early in the game, because she is pre-promoted. For this reason she is considered an 'Experience Hog'. She can however, be used effectively in the early chapters to help the player in difficult situations, especially on the hard and Maniac setting of the game. Titania can be used effectively later in the game when the player has other promoted units as well as her. Due to Titania's position as a pre-promoted unit, she is often considered a character of the Jeigan archetype and thought to be statistically inferior to many of the other possible Paladins in Path Of Radiance such as, Oscar, Kieran, Geoffrey, Astrid and Makalov. However, upon analysis of her stat growths, by endgame one can conclude that she is in fact equal to or superior to her fellow paladins, making her an Oifey instead. Radiant Dawn In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Titania appears along with the other Greil Mercenaries. She can first be seen in a Cinematic Scene after the completion of the Part 2 Endgame, where the Greil Mercenaries appear and defeat the final group of rebels gathered infront of Castle Crimea. Titania becomes playable along with the other Griel Mercenaries at the begining of Part 3. Titania in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn is again a pre-promoted Paladin. However, due to the three-tier promotion system of Radiant Dawn, pre-promoted units are much more common. In this game, again because of the Three-Tier system Titania is not an Experience Hog. She also is statistically better than she was in the previous game. If trained in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Titania has the potential to be one of the player's best mounted units. Due to obvious reasons concerning Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn's storyline, Titania has a considerably smaller speaking role. However she does have a decent speaking role during scenes involving the Greil Mercenaries later in the game. Etymology Titania is the name of the queen of the fairies in the play A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare. Her Japanese name, Tiamat, is a goddess from Babylonian mythology often associated with the sea. She is considered an embodiment of primordial chaos. Modern culture and videogames (such as the Final Fantasy series) tend to depict Tiamat as a dragon or hydra. Trivia In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Vanessa's pegasus mount is named Titania. Category:Playable characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem:Path of Radiance Characters Category:Fire Emblem:Radiant Dawn Characters Category:Greil Mercenaries